Promise
by His Last Tears
Summary: Roxas was a new student in Destiny High, when he meets a certain pyromaniac who can change his life. Rated T for violent language in the next chapters! XD AkuRoku Zemyx RiSo
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well… This is my first fan fiction… Thanks for all who is reading this! Although I would appreciate if you review. :3 Okay, Read, read, read! :D**

**P.S: Please ignore any random grammatical mistake~**

…..…..

Chapter 1: Music?

**-3rd POV-**

'History is boring as hell…', a certain red head thought as he yawned. "And this and that bla, bla, bla…", the red head mumbled quietly. The teacher was about to fire question to the red head, but before the teacher could call out his name, there was a knock on the door. All attention was turned to the door. Axel exhales in relief as he didn't pay any attention in the class. Or any class.

"Come in.", the brown haired answered. A brown haired woman or perhaps the receptionist, walked towards the teacher whispering something that made the teacher nodded his head. After done whispering whatever that the receptionist whispered, she gestured someone to come in from the door.

**-Axel's POV-**

The moment I saw him, I was frozen in my place, he was a blond with an angelic features. Pearly white skin. Seemed like he have never been exposed to the sun.

"H-Hello, my name is Roxas Strife. N-Nice to meet you.", the blond muttered nervously. I made a mental note to myself. The kid is shy, nervous, whatever. Leon just smiled and said to Roxas softly as he pointed at me, "Roxas, you may sit near Axel.". I was surprised. No, everyone in the class was surprised. Leon the teacher, who was the teacher-that-never-smiled-to-anybody-ever, just smiled to Roxas! Is he getting softer? Heh. Can't imagine that. The blond just nodded slightly and walked towards the empty seat beside me. As he comes closer, his eyes were azure blue. How cute… I quickly shook my head. What the hell am I thinking? I've just met him for crying out loud! He quickly sat beside me, quietly taking out all the books needed for the damned class. After all that, he kept quiet. Too quiet. Me, I can't stand quietness or whatever things like that. So I talked to him, the pressure was intense!

"So… 'Roxas Strife' huh?", I said while I leaned against my palm. The blond looks hesitant to answer, but he answered anyway. "Y-yeah?", he muttered nervously. Geez… This kid sure is quiet.

"Axel Sinclair.", I replied as I rested my head on the table. "Huh?", the blond blinked in confusion.

"My name. Got it memorized?", I answered with a smirk.

(Roxas' POV)

Before I could say more, the bell rung, telling us all to get to our respective class. The teacher, who's apparently named Leon, told us to review some topics. Not a second after that, the class became so noisy that I think the sound of a gunshot can't be heard here. I've got music next… I need to go to the music room... But I don't know where it is. I asked the red head hesitantly and rather quietly.

"Umm… Axel?"

"Yeah?", the red head replied as he turned his head to look at me. I'm quite surprised that he could hear me. And his eyes were emerald green eyes. How enchanting… I mentally slapped my forehead, acquiring a strange look from Axel. 

"Are you okay?", he asked after seeing the look on my face. "Y-Yeah… D-Do you know where the music room is?", I asked nervously. The red head grinned like a Cheshire cat, and his face brightened.

"Hey, that's my next lesson too! Do you want to go together?", Axel grinned to me. I quickly nodded; I don't want to be late in the first day of school I suppose. We packed our things and walked towards the music room, of course, Axel led the way.

"So Roxas, do you want me to introduce you to my friends?", Axel asked me almost suddenly.

…..…..

**I know it was short.. And maybe it isn't as interesting as you thought, but I tried hard! X3 I'll update as soon as possible! Review please~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again.~  
I've updated! Sorry I'm late though.. My real life is getting busier and BUSIER! I'm feeling bad. :  
Aww.. Now, where's my cookie? :3 Just kidding! (Half serious I guess. xD) Well, I don't want to keep you from reading the story, so… on with the story.~**

…..…..

**-Roxas' POV-**

I was surprised that Axel had offered me to meet his friends; in the same time I was scared to meet his friends. What if they were a bad group and start bullying me? But there's a small possibility that they were nice… Well, I'm not sure I should meet them, the look on my face was easy to read like a book. Yeah, I know because, Axel just stopped talking and looked at me with those emerald eyes softly. To my surprise his voice was gentle and smooth, not the usual loud and husky voice.

"Hey, relax blondie, my friends is not the type you're thinking. Well, Larxene may have been the type of the PMS-ing bitch type, but other than her everyone's cool.", he ruffled my hair as he smiled softly.

I can't suppress the blush that crept on my face, lucky Axel didn't see it.

"Well, here we are!", the red head said cheerfully. For a music room it sure is quiet from the outside. My old school's music room was so noisy that we had to shout to communicate with each other.

"Umm… Axel?", I asked quietly while looking at the entrance of the music room.

"Yeah, blondie?", he replied as he turn his head to look at the blond.

"Why is the music room is so quiet?", I asked as I tilted my head a little.

**-Axel's POV-**

I had a difficulty to hold back the blush that was threatening to creep over my cheeks, the boy was too cute!

"Well, it's sound-proof…", I said in a-matter-of-fact way and waved my finger around. "Oh…", the blond replied quickly.

"Okay then, let's go and meet my friends. I'm sure they will be happy to meet you!", I grinned to the smaller blond. I quickly opened the door, greeted by the screech of an electric guitar.

"Argh! Yo Dem! What's up with the guitar?", I shouted furiously at the mullet as I blocked my ears using both of my hands. Demyx didn't respond at all, despite my warning. Grrr…. I'm gonna kill him…

"DEMYX! STOP THE FUCKING SOUND YOU'RE MAKING!", I shouted again with both of my hand cupped on both of the side of my lips. This time he heard it, he looked up and laughed nervously as I stomped towards him. I gave a smack onto his head, and tried to smack again but he dodged it and escaped from me and hid behind Zexion.

"Zexy! Help me!", Demyx pleaded.

"No.", Zexion said simply.

"Why Zexy?", the mullet whined.

"Stop calling me that."

"Aww… But it's cute!"

And the argument continues for a good fucking five minutes.

"OKAY! STOP!", I screamed at them. They were looking at me now and I smirked at them.

"Finally! The teacher is late again right?", I folded my arms as both of them nodded slowly.

"So then, I want you to meet a new friend of mine! Roxas?", I turned back to see him but there was just an empty space. The boy was gone, "Eh? Roxas? He was here just five minutes ago."

"Who is Roxas? Him?", Zexion asked as he pointed at Roxas who was gazing at some of the instruments. Roxas, who was just staring at a piano, and pressing some keys, was startled as he heard his name being mention in our conversation earlier. He seems to be the sensitive type.

"Y-Yes, Axel?", Roxas asked nervously, his face was slightly red.

"Come here.", I gestured him to come here.

…..…..

**I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! I was so busy! Exams were coming… :( But I'll try to update as soon as possible! Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! DX**

**I can't seem to upload any chapter!**

**I hate you exams! I wish you never exist in the first place! DXDXDX**

**Okay, enough of my drama. Lol. I'm sick, studying some history****crap****which made me sleep. Damn you exams!****Once again sorry for not updating faster! –Bows.-**

**Exams are such crap! Dx**

**But I did not sleep for a day to write this! And the next day is my final exam, AND IT'S SCIENCE! DX Why didn't Vexen teach me some science crap!**

**Thanks to dancingwiththestars, I could upload the chapters again! Thanks! You saved my life! XD –Bows.-**

**But the good news is I've updated! xD****For my apology I wrote an extra long chapter for ya'! :D**

**Not writing in POV. XP (I'm sick of it lol)**

…..…..

Roxas walked nervously to the spot that Axel's been gesturing him to stand. Both of the people that seem to be new to Roxas looked at him intently. Roxas was looking down bashfully, being introduced to the people he never met was… a little intimidating. He was never the one made friends easily. Demyx was speechless, Zexion didn't seem to care at all and Axel was smirking at Demyx's dumbfounded expression as Roxas was standing beside him. Then Axel's voice broke the silence between all of them.

"So… Roxas, this is Demyx, the cheerful idiot.", the red head grinned to the mullet. Demyx, who didn't mind the nickname Axel gave him, grinned back.

"And this is Zexion, the em-"

"Say 'Emo' and you're dead.", Zexion simply.

"Okay! Okay! I won't say the 'word'! Okay Roxas, this is Zexion, the… err… normal-boy-who-just-loves-to-wear-black. Satisfied?", Axel smirked to the said person. Zexion just glared daggers at the red head.

"And guys, this is Roxas! He's new around here.", Axel said as he loop an arm around Roxas, grinning playfully. Roxas was sure his heart skips a beat that time. Blushing madly, Roxas just could plead quietly that Axel or anyone could not see it. Demyx grinned and ruffled the blonds' hair.

"Why hello there, Roxas. I'm Demyx! Welcome to Destiny High!", he said as he chuckled lightly. Roxas smiled nervously, this made the mullet grinned.

"Hey, don't be scared or whatever! Loosen up a bit! I'm not gonna eat you or anything!", Demyx said as he poked Roxas' forehead.

Roxas rubbed the place that Demyx poked and chuckled lightly, "You remind me of Sora… He's always positive… Too positive."

"Sora… Hmm… I've heard that name before…", Demyx tap his chin in confusion.

"Sora Strife you mean?", Zexion asked bluntly.

"Sora Strife… Roxas Strife… Wait! Does that mean that you're his brother? ", Demyx gasped dramatically. Axel practically shook his head and rolled his eyes.

'Demyx have always been a drama queen…', Axel thought as closed his eyes and smirked to himself.

"You knew my brother?", Roxas asked in fresh curiosity.

"Yeah, we had the same art class. Ooh! And Cloud Strife! He's your brother too, right?", Demyx said cheerfully.

"Uh… Yeah.", he said as he scratched his cheek.

"Oh yeah, so-", Axel started but interrupted by the teacher's announcement.

"Okay class, It's a free period for you guys today! Don't ask why, just consider it a gift because you guys are so talented!", the black haired teacher announced with a grin on her face.

Everyone whooped and start forming in groups and start talking to each other about how they wanna spend the free period.

Axel grumbled something under his breath about how bad the teacher's timing and looked at Roxas.

"So, Roxas… What can you play?", Axel asked curiously.

"Huh? Wha- Oh… Umm… I play the piano...", Roxas voice was shaky as he looked at the red head.

Axel noticed Roxas' uneasiness and his gaze soften.

"Hey… Don't be scared… I'm not going to kill you or anything. Just like Demyx says.", Axel let a tender smile slide over his face.

A little convinced by his smile, Roxas smiled and nodded slightly.

"So, guys, we're going to the library, you guys wanna join us?", Demyx asked both the red head and the blond.

"Naah… We're cool right, Roxas?", Axel shrugged as he turned to the mullet. Roxas was unsure what to do, he could either go with Demyx and Zexion to the library or be here with Axel. He chooses option two. Roxas nodded slightly to Axel as Demyx shrugged and dragged Zexion slowly, only to receive protest, from the blue haired boy.

"Meh. Suit yourself. See ya, Axel and Roxas.", Demyx waved goodbye to both of them.

"See ya Dem.", he waved back.

"So, can you play anything for me?", Axel asked as he turned to face Roxas and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm… I'm not so good at it…", Roxas reasoned, trying to avoid playing piano with the red head listening.

"It's okay if you're not so good at it. But I'd really want to hear you play.", Axel grinned as he pulled Roxas' hand gently to the direction of the piano and ruffled his hair.

"Now, sit.", the red head gestured the blond to sit on the piano seat. With a slight nod Roxas sat on the piano and looked at the keyboards.

'It's been a while since I played the piano…', he thought as he pushed the cold white key gently, then turned around to see the red head, uncertain what to do.

"Go on. Play anything. Short or long, I don't care as long as you just play a song for me.", Axel nodded and grinned at the blond. Roxas felt heat creeping up his cheeks, he turned quickly and tried to calm himself down. 'Why do I act like this? I've met him like about an hour ago...', he blamed his hormones for his reaction. The second when he pushed a key, Axel grabbed his hand gently. Crimson blush quickly crept up the blond's cheeks. "Hmm… You're a bit tense… Just relax…", Axel whispered to his ear.

'Don't look at my face, don't look at my face…', Roxas chanted in his mind, hoping the red head wouldn't see the crimson blush on both of his cheeks. Roxas sighed in relief quietly as Axel let go of his hand gently and smiled.

"Relax, okay?", Roxas nodded, even though he wasn't looking at Axel, he could already imagine the red head smiling softly at him. The blond decided to play his favorite piano piece. It starts with the low keys, then a little higher and higher. He played gracefully with his delicate fingers. He tried to play calmly, hoping that it would satisfy the red head. After he's done playing, he turned back once more to see the red head. Only to find him grinning happily at Roxas.

"Wow! That was awesome! Damn, I'm impressed, Roxas!", Axel grinned and ruffled his hair which made Roxas blushed more. Axel noticed this and poked his cheek.

"Pinky.", he smirked.

"Am not.", the blond blushed more and covered his face with his palm which made the red head grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Anyway, what was that you're playing just now? Looks like you mastered it per-fect-ly.", the red head stretched the last syllable sound.

"Uh… It's called 'Organization XIII'. Someone taught me to play it a few years ago… It was one of my favorites piano piece.", he smiled softly, making the red head flushed and turned his head quickly only to receive a confused look from the blond.

'Fuck, he looks so innocent back then. Pull yourself together Axel! He's nothing but a kid! A cute kid though… What the hell?', he slapped his forehead with that thought.

"Hey, are you okay?", Roxas asked worriedly as he furrowed his eyebrow.

"Uh… Yeah! Don't worry! Oops! Look at the time! We better get going to our next class!", Axel grinned sheepishly as he scratched his cheek and looked at his watch.

"Okay…?", he tilts his head in confusion.

While walking through hallways and on the way to Ms. Gainsborough class, they shared a small conversation.

"So, does Demyx and Zexion have the same English class with us?", Roxas asked as he readjusted his backpack.

"Huh? Yeah. And there's some other couple of friends I want you to meet. Not in English class, of course. Is that cool with you?.", he asked as he stuffed his both of his hands inside his pockets

"Yeah, sure. Um… Hey Axel?", Roxas looked at the red head with a slight smile.

"Yeah?", Axel looked at the blond.

"Thanks."

"Hm? What for?", Axel stopped in his tracks and looked at Roxas.

"For being so kind to me. And even introducing your friends to me.", Roxas smiled to the red head, his azure eyes seems to sparkle.

'Look at those eyes… Pretty… What the fuck?', Axel flushed and shook it off. With still a little tint of red on his face he grinned to the other blond ruffled his hair. "No problem!"

"Hey! Not my hair!", the blond protested while batting the red head's hand away.

"Yeah, yeah, Roxy. We better hurry up if we don't want to be late!", he laughs as he ran, leaving the blond behind.

"Don't call me Roxy! And wait for me!", Roxas protested and ran after him.

…..…..

**Sorry if it's not too long for you! D:**

**Review please.~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated! :D Sorry if it took literally FOREVER on this! I have a problem on publishing the story; internet's being a bitch and A WRITER BLOCK! Dx**

…..…..

The moment they came in the class, Demyx was already waving at them happily.

"Roxas! Axel! Over here!", he waved while gesturing to the two empty seats beside him. Axel merely rolled his eyes and smirked at Demyx. Axel claimed the sit beside Demyx, while Roxas sat beside Axel.

"Hello again, Roxas!", Demyx greeted happily as usual to the blond.

"Hi Demyx.", Roxas replied with a slight smile on his face.

"You remembered my name!", Demyx gasped dramatically and happily, making the red head rolled his eyes.

'Yep, totally a drama queen.', he thought as he leaned on his palm.

"Of course he remembers your name, Dem. You remembered his name too.", Axel said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Aww… Why do you always ruin my fun?", the dirty blond pouted and folded his arms.

Roxas looked at both the red head and the dirty haired blond argue in interest. He noticed that Zexion would sometimes peek from his book and stared the dirty haired blond.

"So… What are you writing about?", Roxas asked Axel as the red head thumped his head on the table, no idea crossing his mind.

Earlier, Aerith asked all of the class to write a free essay not more than 1500 words long for homework.

"You could write anything you want. Either a fiction or non-fiction, about your favorite music, anything you want. The choice is endless. You could use this period to plan or summarize your essay. Or even write it now. You could either type it or write it on a piece of paper. Any question?", Aerith asked the class, all of them shook their heads.

"Good. Now start planning, if you have any question please do not hesitate to ask me.", she smiled and continue to mark some worksheets on her desk.

The red head turned to look at Roxas, his head still on the table. "No idea crossed my mind yet. What are _you_ writing about?", he asked as he sat straight while stretching his arms and yawned.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking.", Roxas replied as he scratched his cheek and turned back to his summary.

"Ugh… I'm bored." the red head groaned and thumped his head on the table once again.

"You're gonna hurt your head if you continue banging your head in the table, you know.", the blond said nonchalantly as he continue brainstorming for his essay.

"Ugh… I feel like I lost half of my brain's capacity…", Axel rubbed his forehead as he complained.

"Well, it's your fault for banging your head continuously.", Roxas scoffed as decided to do his essay later and leaned on his palm.

"Oh, Roxas, how you hurt me so.", Axel feigned a look of hurt and looked at Roxas while placing a hand over his 'broken' heart.

Roxas merely rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Stop being a drama queen, Axel."

"Haha! Drama queen! Good one, Roxas!", Demyx laughs while pointing at the red head.

"Just don't forget you're more than a drama queen than me, Dem!", Axel smirked at the dirty haired blond and the dirty haired blond pouted in response.

"Let's see… After break it's Science, Math and Geography…", Roxas muttered to himself as he took out the required books from his locker and into his bag.

The red head looked at the blond as he leaned on the lockers with a bored expression. "Roxy, are you done yet?"

"Stop calling me 'Roxy' and not yet anyway.", the blond replied without even bothered to look at the red head.

"But it's cute! And man, you're slow.", Axel whined half-heartedly at Roxas.

"It's not 'cute'. It's embarrassing. Well, you could always go ahead without me.", he said as he was about to grab a book from his locker but it slipped making another book fall to the ground.

"Crap!", Roxas yelped as he quickly bent to pick them up. Axel bent and helped the blond pick up his books. They're going to pick a book on the same time when their hand touched, making Roxas red as a rose as he retreated his hand. "Here ya' go!", Axel grinned as he handed Roxas his book.

"Uhh… Thanks.", he quickly took the book and looked away in embarrassment.

"Okay, you're done now right? Now let's go!", without a warning, Axel dragged Roxas away from the lockers.

"Hey! Stop! Let me lock my locker!", Roxas yanked his hand away from the red head's hand and rushed to his locker to lock it. After he's done locking his locker, he rushed back to the red head, who's smirking at him.

"So, where are we going?", Roxas asked curiously as they walked casually.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out.", Axel gave a mischievous smirk in response.

"Right…", the blond mumbled and continued walking with the red head.

After walking through long corridors and somewhat endless turns, they reached a spot outside, Roxas squinted at the sun outside, he blinked a few times before his eyes were adjusted to the brightness outside. 'It's so bright…', Roxas thought and shielded his eyes from the sunlight.

"Come, let's meet my friends!", Axel grins while dragging the blond towards the tree.

"Let me go! I can walk!", Roxas retorted as he tried to yanked his hand away, but the red head's grip became more tighter around Roxas wrist, but not strong enough to hurt him though.

"Never! Now run or I'll carry you instead!", Axel cackle maniacally as he ran while yanked Roxas, who is running along to prevent the red head dragging him on the ground.

"Axel! Stop! I'll trip and fell flat on the ground if you continue this!", the blond protested as glared half-heartedly at the red head, who's running in a velocity of a lightning.

"Well, If I stopped it wouldn't be fun anymore right, Roxy?", Axel gave smirk as he turned around to see the blond's lips turning into a slight pout.

Axel slowed down his pace when they were near the tree and proceeds the rest of their walk; if yanking Roxas' hand while running towards the tree is considered 'walking', walking normally although Roxas was ready to collapse of all that unnecessary running.

"Yo, Axel! Who's the little shorty?", a blonde haired girl with weird-looking antenna looked at Axel then to Roxas, she was leaning on the tree, under the shade with a book on her lap.

'A book? Heh. Maybe she's just using them to cover her eyes when she's taking a nap.', Axel thought typically as he knows that the blonde will never, and he means _never_ study.

"Okay, the girl who just called you 'shorty' is Larxene. Careful with her, she's a girl but she's beyond dangerous!", the red head whispered quietly and harshly to the blond. Apparently Larxene heard it and threw her book to Axel, which impacted on Axel's head horribly and made him let out a loud cry.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Larx!", he cursed as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and glared at Larxene.

"Watch what you say you pedo!", she glared back before reaching for her book and continues reading.

"Whatever… Now the guy that's hanging on a branch, that's Xigbar, our pirate!", he grins as he saluted at Xigbar who saluted back and greeted the blond.

"The name's Xigbar, savvy?".

"Yeah. I'm Roxas.", Roxas nodded and smiled slightly.

Axel tapped Roxas on the shoulder, making him turn and look at Axel.  
Roxas was looking at Demyx just now, who's talking to Zexion, who's reading a book and seems not paying any attention to any of the mullet's words. Demyx didn't seem to mind though.

Before Roxas say anything, the red head looked at a blue haired boy, who's staring at the azure sky. He had a long blue hair, amber eyes and a huge 'X' shaped scar on his forehead.

"You wondering who he is? He, my friend, is Saix. Don't be freaked out by the giant scar though. It's been there since… Eh, who cares anyway? If you're asking why he's staring at the sky…", Axel's sentence trailed off as the said person turned and looked at him.

"I like the moon and don't even start those nonsense about me being a werewolf with Roxas.", the blue haired stated calmly before giving a slight smile to Roxas.

"My name is Saix. Nice to meet you, Roxas."

"Uh… Nice to meet you too.", he gave an awkward smile back.

'Since when does he heard Axel talking about him? He's whispering and we are like 5 feet away from him… Creepy.', the blond shuddered as he thought about it.

The red head gave out a loud yelp as he looked at his watch.

"Holy shit! It's time for the next class! We're gonna be late! C'mon, Rox! See ya' guys!", he waved goodbye as he drags Roxas, who's struggling to keep on with the red head, along with him, running in hurry for the next class.

"Hm… I'd say Axel and that kid would make an interesting couple, don't you think?", Zexion said as he leaned on the tree while Demyx stopped talking and grinned.

"I guess so!"

…..…..

**-Sighs.- I'm such a bitch for not updating for so long. I got my hands full with projects and crap. And I'm being backstabbed by my best friends. Ugh… I need someone to talk with me. But anyway, review please and tell me how this story is progressing! xDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright~ I'm back! xD**

**Sorry for the extremely LATE update. Again!**

**I'm unforgivable. ;^;**

**But I think I can update slightly faster now…  
Plus my crappy-ass laptop was finally repaired! Nyaaa~! xDD**

**Please ignore any grammatical errors…  
On with the story. xD**

**[ Axel's POV ]**

'I hate Science.'

That's the first thing that popped in my mind when we're late in our Science class and getting a ridiculously long lecture from Mr. Vexen. After the lecture, well, we were given extra works to do. Roxie ignored my complaints throughout the whole lesson. Ugh… Damn that psycho scientist and his obsession for Science. Ah, so anyway, here I am, dying in boredom in my Business class. Roxie had Biology though. So, here I am, again. I let out a yawn and rested my head on the table. Good thing I sat at the last row of the class.

After what it seem like forever, the bell rang; signaling that it was the end of school. I quickly grabbed my back and ran all the way to the lockers. I saw Roxie just unlocking his locker and started grabbing books for... Well, studying I guess.  
Smirking, I walked casually towards him, just behind the 'opening' of the locker (Well, I don't really know what to call it…) and leaned on the other locker. As he finished taking all the books, he placed it inside his bag carefully before closing the locker, jumping in shock, startled when he saw me grinning ear-to-ear at him.

He clutched tightly at the fabric of his t-shirt on the spot where his heart should be. Breathing heavily, he half-heartedly glared at me and snapped at me.

"Axel! What are you doing here!"

I pushed myself off the locker and smirked at him.

"Just seeing my favorite blonde.", I replied calmly, before looking at the huge-ass amount of books he placed inside his bag.

"Damn, you're gonna study _all_ that?", I asked in disbelief, stared at the bag as if it was filled with dangerous crap.

"Of course. Why do you ask that?", He asked obliviously, adjusting the strap of his heavy bag.

'I got a feeling he's going to be so into lesson that he'll forget about me…', I thought absentmindedly. Annoyed with the thought in my head, I shook it off.

"You sure you can carry it home all by yourself? It looks pretty heavy.", I told him, and mentally slapped myself in the forehead. 'Of course it's heavy you idiot!'

"No, it's not heavy. And you're not an idiot.", He smiled and locked his locker, then be on his way. I stood there, stunned before I ran after him.

So, I found out that his house was just 6 blocks away from mine. You can't imagine how fucking happy I am. That means I can see him anytime I want! ..Whenever he's home at least. Wait, that makes me a stalker… Fuck. Who the hell cares anyway? Argh, I'm acting like a love-sick teenager. Fuck.

**[ Roxas' POV ]**

"Math. Why does it must be Mathematic?", I whined softly as I took out his Mathematic textbook and began flipping pages after pages, studying each equations.

I never had a fetish for Mathematic. They're so confusing and annoying. But I think I can keep up with the current lesson…

As I flipped the last page of the chapter, my eyes caught something red on the far corner of the page. Oh, it's just some text…

Red…

My mind darted towards a certain red head I met this morning.

That Axel guy is pretty friendly for someone who looks like a murderer…

That's not really nice…

I smiled to myself when I imagined his face smiling at me.

Am I falling for him?

I blushed crimson red and frowned.

It's just the first day of school! And you just met him, Roxas. Don't be silly.

He might be straight…

With a groan, pushed that thought out my head and took out my mp3 player from my drawer. I scroll down until I reached my favorite playlist named 'Big Bang'.

I plugged the earpieces into my ears and listened to 'Sunset Glow' as I continued studying, singing some of the lyrics.

As the chorus came, I heard Sora singing along. I pulled out an earpiece and turned to look at the brunette who came into the room and singing the chorus of 'Sunset Glow'.

"Nan neoreul saranghae i sesangeun neo ppuniya  
Sorichyeo bureujiman jeo daedap eomneum noeulman burkge taneunde~!", Sora sang happily and I laughed softly, singing along with him.

As the song ended, I turned to face him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"When did you learn to sing 'Sunset Glow' fluently? You always fumbled the words out before.", I chuckled, remembering the time when my sibling tried singing the lyrics properly and failing miserably.

Sora stuck his tongue out at me childishly, placing his hands on his hips and pouted at me. "Do you have any idea how Korean words are hard to pronounce and memorize?"

"So get it memorized!" I stuck my tongue back at him, making him grin. "So anyway, what do you want now, Sor? Now that you finally sang 'Sunset Glow' oh-so-fluently.", I said sarcastically, smiling as well. I was joking, of course. But unfortunately Sora thought I was being mean to him.

"Huwaaa! Stop being mean to me, you bad little Nee-chan!"

. . .

Well, yes…

I _am _the smaller one.

Why is Sora acting like the smaller one, you ask?

I wonder the same thing.

Maybe I stole some of his… adult behavior in mom's stomach back when we're still in her stomach.

"Act your age, Sor. Aren't you the oldest one?", I leaned back on my chair, staring blankly at him.

"But- But-! Ugh, fine!", He gave up, pouting instead at me and folded his arms.

"No pouting."

"But-"

"Don't pout."

"Fine."

Ordering your older twin around is fun.

"Anyway…", He started, a slight blush appearing on his cheek as he closes the door to my bedroom and walked towards my bed, sitting on it, cross-legged. What the heck? Sora? Blushing? Did he get struck by lightning yesterday? It _was_ raining heavily yesterday… Sora went out yesterday too. Hmm… 89% he might be struck by lightning yesterday. I stared suspiciously at him. This is not the Sora I know. I'm extremely sure of it. He would jump on my bed any time he has the chance to and he never blush. And I mean never. Even if he wore a bikini to school. Okay, now I'm imagining the most absurd thought ever. Shoo, absurd thoughts, shoo.

"-should I do?", I blinked twice before realizing I missed everything Sora has said while having a crimson blush on his cheek now. It's turning crimson. Oh, apocalypse is near.

"Repeat yourself, Sor?"

"Argh! Roxas! Do you know how much I suffered when I said those things!", The brunette exclaimed in frustration, falling back onto my bed and pulling a pillow, hugging it and hiding his (must be) extremely flustered face.

"Aww. Come on, Sor. I was spacing out. I'll listen now. Promise.", I leaned towards him slightly, assuring him that I won't space out anymore.

Sora sat up again, hugging my pillow tightly and looked up, his face was redder than ever. Did pigs fly or penguins fly today?

"Ugh, fine… It's about myself lately. Every time I hang out with Riku, or he'll come closer to me, my heart would thump thrice faster than usual, my face would go all red and I would always stutter a-and there's some kind of warm, fuzzy, weird feeling inside my stomach! When he smiles, which he usually didn't do lately, I would grin at him happily, even if he was making fun of me! What's happening to me! What should I do!", The red-faced brunette took a deep breath after his long explanation about his oh-not-too-weird behavior when he's with his best friend.

Sora's in love with Riku? Hah. Saw it coming.

"Sora, do you know anything called 'love'?", I asked him, silently hinting him what he's feeling, although he's dense as a rock.

"'Love'? 'Love Like This', 'Love Ya', 'This love', 'Make Love', 'Love in the ice'-"

I slapped myself on the forehead. Hard. He's too dense. Riku's gonna have a hard time asking him out. Not that I don't know of.

"Idiot. I meant your feelings, idiot. _You_ are in love with Riku.", I stated calmly after stopping my siblings sentence.

"Oh…

…

Wait what!", He stared at me, wide-eyed after he processed everything I said in his head. He took quite the time though. Oh, he turned red again. Maybe guinea pigs' the ones who's flying today.

"Yep. You're absolutely, with no doubt, in love with Riku. And don't even try to deny it.", I stopped him before he even denies his love to the silverette. They've been best friends since we were just babies. I still remember a 3 year-old Sora tackle hugging a 4 and a half year Riku into the swimming pool. Good thing the water level is shallow enough that they still can stand.

"Ahahahahaha… You're serious?", He stopped laughing sheepishly after looking at my serious expression. I nodded.

I already have plans on how to get them together in my head. I silently congratulate myself for formulating the plan myself. Am I being too full of myself? In that case I apologize.

"Is that all?", I asked, stopping him from diving under my covers, wanting to hide his even redder face. He, (without doubt) must be thinking about Riku.

"What's all?"

Sometimes I want to whack him on the head for being such a dense sibling.

"Never mind…", I muttered, turning back to my desk, studying some of the stupid mathematic problems again. It is soon halted as my gaze was stuck on the red parts of the page.

…

…

No, I'm not thinking of Axel. Nope I'm not. Don't even try to think about it.

I wonder what he is is doing now…

Wow. Talk about irony.

**I know it sucked. :C**

**But I'll do better next time! "**


End file.
